Kingdom Hearts Truth Or Dare
by Muchina And Company
Summary: As the name implies, it's a Truth Or Dare wiith the Kingdom Hearts Crew!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, all set for the TOD!" Smiled Muchina as she finished setting up the room.

"Oh wait... I forgot the participants! Omomento!" Muchina proclaimed to the camera she had just set up.

At Destiny Islands...

"Oh look! An ice cream truck!" Exclaimed Sora, running to the Ice cream truck with all the island residents but Waka behind him.

"Yay! They have Sea Salt Ice cream!" Cried Sora, doing a victory dance.

"What would ya like?" Asked the ice cream person.

"Sea Salt ice cream!" They all exclaimed.

Then it started raining Sea Salt ice cream.

Yes, that just happened.

Deal with it.

"Wha?!" Wondered the islanders.

Them a random darkness pool appeared in the sand below them and they were all sucked into the darkness screaming.

"What's happening?!" Asked Sora Sora, eating ice cream.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Screamed Tidus.

"Aw..." Selphie already had five ice cream bars in her hands.

The Ice cream person took off their hat to reveal Muchina and she waved to them, saying "Enjoy the ice cream!"

In the darkness of Sora'a heart...

"How long have we been here?" Roxas asked Xion, bored.

Xion shrugged. "I don't know. A year?"

"Hey guys!" Greeted Ventus.

Cricket noises.

"This is getting ridiculous. How long till we're 'Saved'?" Asked Vanitas.

AntiSora nodded in agreement.

"He does have a point." He said, his voice sounding like a disoriented Sora's voice.

Then it started randomly raining Sea Salt ice cream.

"What the~?" Wondered Roxas.

Ventus however, was enthusiastic. "YAY! IT'S RAINING ICE CREAM! FROM OUTTA THE SKY! ICE CREAM NO NEED TO ASK WHY! JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH, AND CLOSE YOUR EYES! IT'S RAINING ICE CREAM!

YUM YUM YUM YUM YUMITY YUM!

IT'S LIKE A DREEEAAAAAAM!

YUM YUM YUM YUMITY YUM!

I LOVE SEA SALT ICE CREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAM!" Sang Ventus.

A/N: I apologize if that's OOC I have never played Birth By Sleep

More cricket noises.

"What?" Asked Ventus, eating the ice cream.

"I don't know what this is," Roxas started, catching four popsicles.

"But I really don't care. It's been awhile since I've had Sea Salt ice cream." He finished as he tossed two to AntiSora and Vanitas and handed one to Xion.

"You two should try it. It's pretty good."

The two denizens of dark shrugged and ate some.

"Wow. This is actually pretty good." Nodded Vanitas.

"Yeah." Agreed AntiSora as he ate it ravenously.

Even more cricket noises.

"What?" Asked AntiSora.

"Nothing!" They all exclaimed, starting to eat their ice cream.

-10 Minutes Later-

A/N: You read that in a spongebob voice. Admit it.

A random darkness pool appeared out of nowhere below them.

"What the heck?!" Exclaimed Roxas, grabbing on to Xion and holding her protectively.

"Wha~?!" Wondered Xion, her face red.

"Meh. Not that alarming." Vanitas shrugged indifferently.

Ventus was running in circles.

"AAAAAAH! WE'RE GONA DIEEE!" He screamed.

AntiSora was just picking his teeth with a sharpened Popsicle stick.

"DON'T WORRY! I'M A PROFESSIONAL!" Exclaimed a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Wondered Roxas.

Then a giant floating potato appeared.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TATO!" Exclaimed the potato.

Even MORE cricket noises.

"I AM HERE TO FREE YOU ALL!" Exclaimed the potato.

AntSora pulled back a random curtain and revealed Muchina.

"Who are you?" Asked AntiSora.

"Erm... PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE PERSON BEHIND THE CURTAIN! THEY ARE ONLY AN ILLUSION!" Exclaimed Muchina and Tato.

"Why's Tato saying everything she's saying?" Asked AntiSora.

Everyone turned to look at Muchina.

"Er... I REGRET EVERYTHING!" Exclaimed Muchina, running off.

Remember that darkness pool? They're all sucked into it.

"Yayz! Now for the hard parts..."

In the realm of darkness...

Aqua was sitting on the shore.

Muchina appeared from a corridor of darkness. "Hello there."

Aqua jumped up and summoned her Keyblade.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked

Muchina pointed above them.

"The realm of light?" Asked Aqua.

Muchina laughed.

"No. I took the elevator."

"Oh."

"Anyway..."

A pool of darkness appeared below Aqua.

"AAAAH!" Screamed Aqua as she disappeared.

"Okay... Almost done... Man, this is gonna be hard." Muttered Muchina.

-at the Keyblade graveyard-

"Aqua... Ven... I'm sorry..." Whispered the Lingering Will

"HAI DER!" Exclaimed Muchina

Muchina yanked off His helmet.

Terra's head is now visible.

"What the... I'm me again...?"

Muchina nodded.

"Ready to see Ventus and Aqua again?"

"Wait wha-"

Terra was sucked into darkness pool.

"Phew! Only two left. This should be easy!" Said Muchina

-at Radiant Garden-

"Hurry up Squall! We're gonna miss it!" Exclaimed Yuffie as she ran.

"It's… *pant* Leon!" Exclaimed Leon.

"Whatever. You're to slow to keep up with the great ninja Yuffie!" She grinned, running faster.

"Yuffie!" He tripped.

"YAH!" He faceplanted onto the pavement.

"You go ahead... *pant* I'll catch up..." He grunted into the concrete.

Yuffie nodded and ran out of sight.

With Yuffie...

"I can't believe that guy! He runs this fast all the time!" Yuffie complained, glancing over her shoulder.

"Oops. I lost sight of him." She muttered.

Not looking where she was going, she ran into somebody wearing an Organization XII cloak.

"Hello." They greeted quietly.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Yuffie.

-Le awkward silence-

The figure looked down.

"Oh, well lookie there."

Yuffie looked down to see darkness pooling at her feet

"YAH!" Screamed Yuffie.

The figure walked off.

Leon crawled into sight.

"Wait up!

Huh?!"

Yuffie was sinking into the darkness rapidly.

"Yuffie!" He exclaimed, crawling towards her.

Yuffie was now up to her chin in darkness.

"You're seriously that tired?" She asked.

"I stayed up late watching NCIS last night okay?" Said Leon.

Yuffie disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" Exclaimed Leon as he jumped at pool of darkness but it disappeared.

"YAH!" He faceplanted again.

-random traveling montage that ends with Muchina capturing Naminé and Axel because I have no idea how to do that-

At Muchina's house...

"Hello everyone! Muchina here!" Muchina spoke cheerily.

Sora and co. were tied up in chairs and their mouths are covered with ducktape, all of them screaming.

"Um... One second!" Exclaimed Muchina as she untied them all.

"So you're the idiot that took us here?!" Asked Riku, grabbing Muchina by the shirt collar and lifting her above the ground.

"Now, don't be so rude, it's out of character." She frowned.

"Nah, he's like this all the time." Grinned Sora.

Riku glared at Sora.

"Where are we anyway?!"

"And why are we here?" Asked Axel.

-10 minutes of explaining later-

"Okay everyone got it?" Asked Muchina

"I think so..." Muttered Sora.

"Wait if we don't do this... What happens?" Asked Naminé.

Muchina let out a loud, shrill whistle and a giant black sheltie walked in.

"This is my dog Rodger. If you don't do a dare, he'll tear you to shreds." Muchina explained.

Rodger barked and it shook the building.

"YIPE!" Tidus yelped, jumping into Selphie's arms ScoobyDoo style.

"We'll do it!" Exclaimed everyone but Tidus and Xion.

"Somebody call 911! We're being held against our will!" Cried Xion.

Roxas wrapped an arm around Xion's shoulders.

"Don't worry Xion, truth or dare can be really fun!" Chuckled Roxas, smiling at Xion.

"If you say so..." Muttered Xion.

"Could I explain to the reviewers how it works now?" Muchina asked.

"Yeah, sorry…" Roxas spoke sheepishly.

"Okay, well it works like thi-"

"Not to be rude and interrupt, but we don't even know your name." Aqua pointed out.

"No! Just call me Muchina." Explained Muchina.

"What kind of name is that?" Asked Terra.

Muchina laughed.

"I'm Japanese you moron!"

"Oh… Hey!" Exclaimed Terra.

"Shouldn't you explain how the game works?" Asked Kairi.

"Of course! All of you readers have to review truths or dares! Just write your dare/question and who it is for. Then I will use them in this story! Don't forget that this is fanfiction! Anything can happen! Mountains can move! Vegetables can tell stories! You can even leave some for me if you want to as long as me and my good friends Kourtney and Raven approve it. If its divided we just vote." Explained Muchina.

"Why?" Asked Yuffie.

"Because I will be stripped of my dignity if I'm Dared to make out with a video game character." Muchina frowned.

"No fair!" Kairi pouted.

"Why is this T rated? you look at least ten years old." Naminé pointed out.

"I'm not ten!" Muchina crossed her arms.

"I'm only a year younger than you would be in Kingdom Hearts 4 if they quit with the subgames!"

"I would've only been around for three years." Naminé Raised an eyebrow.

Muchina Facepalmed.

"I meant your Biological age."

"Oooo! Big words for a ten year old!" Riku taunted.

Muchina did a sass snap.

"Oh no you Di-ent!"

Riku did an even sassier snap.

"Oh yes I di-id!"

Rodger growled at Riku.

"... I take it back!" Exclaimed Riku.

"Good." Smiled Muchina.

"So, we have to do whatever these 'readers' says?" Asked Vanitas, not really caring any less.

"Yup! Unless it involves any of you guys dying." Explained Muchina.

"Why would anyone-"

"What's up with the ratings?" Asked Ventus.

"Well, sometimes, the dares might not be very good for little kids to read!" Explained Muchina.

"Why?" Asked Aqua.

Muchina completely ignored Aqua.

"It's too bad we don't have any reviewers yet, I can't start the game without them!" Muchina spoke sadly.

"Yes…"

Rodger growled at them.

"What was that?" Asked Muchina.

"Nothing!"

Muchina Smiled.

"I thought so." Chuckled Muchina.

"What now? Are we just gonna to wait until the next chapter?" Asked AntiSora.

"Yup!" Exclaimed Muchina.

"How boring…" Sighed Vanitas.

"Well, I brought Quelf, the game of life, Monopoly, a TV, and a laptop so that I can read and write fanfictions! Oh, and I brought Cheetos!" Exclaimed Muchina, holding up said bag.

"Great…" Terra muttered sarcasticly.

Muchina pointed at Rodger.

"Uh… I mean… This will be Awesome…" Terra spoke nervously.

"Yup!" Exclaimed Muchina.

"Should we play a game?" Asked Sora, already bored.

"Sure! We can play Quelf!" Exclaimed Muchina.

Selphie was practicly bouncing off the walls. "Yay I love to play Quelf!"

"Lay off the PixieStix, you might end up hurting yourself." Muchina ordered the hyperactive squirrel.

"Or us." Muttered Xion.

Selphie started using her jump rope scary fast. "WhyIrealylovePixieStix!"

Everyone but Kairi and Tidus took a huge step back.

Kairi sighed.

"Don't worry, I've been stuck with her for the past year, she'll eventually have a sugar crash."

"Bye guys! In the next chapter the fun will begin!" Exclaimed Muchina.

"Make sure to leave a review! Please!" Exclaimed Riku.

Then he added

"Or Selphie might kill us…"

"Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua, Kairi, Muchina, Roxas, Selphie, Sora, Terra, and Xion were sitting in a circle around the Quelf board.

Aqua was Ms. Picklefeather, Kairi was the Platypus, Muchina was Bat Bling Chinzord, Roxas was the Dude, Selphie was Queen Spatula, Sora was stuck as the Biscuit Farmer, Terra was Mr. Lugnut, and Xion was the Ninja Monkey.

"This is getting booooooring." Muchina whined.

"Why's that?" Asked Aqua.

"Because it's Sora's turn and he's asleep!" Muchina pouted, pointing at the brunet.

Sora was snoring with his head resting on his 'rulez' card.

Muchina put her face next to his ear and cupped a hand around her mouth like she was going to whisper something into his ear to wake him up.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE DROOLING ON MY BOARD!" Muchina shouted into Sora's ear.

Sora snapped awake.

"THE CHICKENS ARE COMING! Oh... Hi."

"Sora you lazy bum! It's your turn!" Kairi scolded him.

Just then the door burst open.

"YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES HAVE ARRIVED!" Yelled the person at the door, dropping a light satchel into Muchina's hands marked 'MAIL'.

"FINALLY!"

"Well that's my business concluded. ONWARD TO MAIL!" He ran off.

"Wow. I didn't know Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess really existed." Muchina mused.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Muchina took out a piece of mail, opened it, took out the letter, and skimmed it.

"First we have a few from _**Chu-Baka!**_ The first one's for Roxas." Started Muchina,

"Is it a truth or a dare?" Asked Roxas.

"It's a truth. Did you think Marxula was a girl the first time you saw him?" Asked Muchina.

"No, I thought he was gay." Roxas shrugged.

"Nice. The next one's a dare for Yuffie." I continued.

"Bring it!" Yuffie pumped her fist in the air.

"Show off your best impression of Cid." Muchina read.

Yuffie squinted her eye and pretended to have a toothpick in her mouth.

"For you to become half as good of a pilot as I am you have to be old and crazy." She spoke in a overly exaggerated old man voice.

"That was pretty good. Okay, Sora, try to recite a limerick." Muchina pointed at the spiky-haired brunet.

"Er... _There once was a man from Kentucky._

_Who's Xbox graphics were sucky._

_He played GTA 5, but didn't know how to drive, and ended up crashing into a bookstore._" Sora spoke as a spotlight shinned down on him and hymn singing was heard as a bus marked **'HHS choir world tour'** written on the side drove past the window.

Sora looked around confusedly.

"Where'd that come from?"

Muchina simply shrugged.

"Alright, a truth for me. 'Why does your account say you're American, but you're name is Japanese?'" She read.

"Yeah I was wondering about that to." Terra tilted his head.

"Well, interesting fact, my Dad's Japanese and my Mom's American. My older brother, Tomas, has an American first name, while I have a Japanese one." Muchina explained.

"Ooooooooh..."

"Okay, next one, Vanitas and AntiSora, You must do something romatic/dirty to at all of the Kingdom Hearts girls/Kairi (Vanitas/AntiSora) while all the guys are forced to watch!" Muchina read.

**_"WHAT?!"_** Everyone but Vanitas and AntiSora who were just lounging on the couch yelled.

Muchina snapped her fingers and suddenly, all the guys were tied up, and Ventus was gone.

"Wait... Where's Ven?!" Aqua and Terra panicked.

"I sent him to the waiting room so he wouldn't have to see this." A monitor appeared, displaying Ventus sitting in a room full of chairs and magazines.

"Oh."

"Alright, you guys are up. And don't take it too far you two..." Muchina tossed a dog treat to Rodger, who gobbled it up in a matter of seconds.

The two denizens of dark gulped.

AntiSora simply threw some dirt at Kairi before going back to the couch.

**(WARNING: PERVY VANITAS INBOUND)**

Vanitas first walked past Aqua from behind, spanking her as he walked.

Aqua whirled around, glaring sharply at the boy.

Terra was struggling against his bonds, anger very clear in his eyes.

"Calm down, it's just a dare. I'd never go after a claimed lady." Vanitas shrugged, causing the two to turn red.

Vanitas moved on to Naminé, smirking as he hugged her from behind.

Poor Naminé turned pink, trying to ignore him.

Vanitas let go and moved over to Yuffie.

"I know for a fact if try anything I'll be cut into bite sized pieces by this lunatic." He gestured to Yuffie.

"Yeah, you can leave Yuffie and Selphie alone. Besides, technically they AREN'T Kingdom Hearts characters." Muchina nodded.

Vanitas sighed in relief and moved onto Kairi.

He smirked and did the same thing he did to Naminé, except his other hand was on Kairi's leg, causing her to stiffen.

Sora'a eyes were full of rage, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting at his dark twin.

Vanitas released Kairi from his grip and moved on to Xion.

Roxas held his breath.

Vanitas simply hugged her and then walked away.

Roxas sighed in relief.

"Done." He sighed, flopping back onto the couch with his magazine.

Muchina snapped her fingers and everyone was untied.

She snapped her fingers again, and Ventus was back with a stick of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"What did I miss?" He asked through bites.

"Nothing! Nothing at all Ven Ven!" Muchina answered quickly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Muchina?"

"It's my friends! They're here!" Muchina grinned.

"Who's here?" Sora tilted his head.

"You'll see! Come in!" Muchina called.

Three people walked inside.

"Muchina!" The first person hugged Muchina.

She had curly shoulder-length reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a cyan jacket over a dark blue shirt, black pants, and brown winter boots.

"Karp." Greeted the second one.

She was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red hoodie over a black shirt, black slacks, and red tennis shoes.

The last one just ran in. **"NUTTELLAAAAAAA!"**

He was a boy with short, messy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes wearing a light green jacket over a light blue t-shirt, black pants, and green tennis shoes.

"Kourtney! Raven! Damian! You guys made it!" Exclaimed Muchina.

And cue the group hug.

"Hello everyone!" Kourtney greeted cheerily.

"Woof." Raven greeted.

"Sup." Damian put on a mask that had a :D face on it.

"Hello…" The Kingdom Hearts cast greeted awkwardly.

"These are my friends/CoAuthors Kourtney, Raven, and Damian! They will be joining us in this story, mainly, I invited them to help and for comedy's sake." Muchina exclaimed.

"Yup!" The three agreed.

Another person walked in.

They were a sixteen year old boy with short blond hair and contacts that made his eyes appear to be red wearing an undone red vest over a blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Muchina looked over and immediately smiled widely.

"Andre! What are you doing here?" She grinned.

**"... IM MAGIC."** He flailed his arms.

"Good for you." Muchina looked at the next dare.

Suddenly, an ornate fountain spurting skittles fell out of the sky right in front of Ventus.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEN!"**

Ventus stood frozen for a second.

Then he dived into the fountain.

"I wonder when he'll come up for air." Wondered Muchina before looking at the list again.

"Hm..." She snapped her fingers and Xion suddenly was pushed onto Roxas by a Dusk.

Roxas fell on his back, taking Xion with him.

"Aww... Young love!" Raven snickered.

The two turned bright red, speaking the language of the flustered.

"I- We- It's not-"

"Say, do you like that position? You don't seem to be moving." Andre laughed evilly.

The two jumped apart before sitting in the corner.

"Get outta the Emo corner or I'll sick the RoNam Fangirls on you!" Muchina ordered the two.

Roxas, Xion, and Naminé looked thoroughly confused.

"What's RoNam?"

"...I am Switzerland I have no opinion!" Muchina ran off.

_-cricket noises-_

Andre picked up the letter.

"I guess I'll continue instead."

He skimmed the list and grinned like a hyena.

"Okay, next one from **Chu-Baka.** It's for Kairi."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Do you like Sora or Riku as more than a friend?" He asked, grinning wider.

Kairi froze.

"…Do I have to answer?" She squeaked.

"You have no choice. Deal with it." He put on shades.

"Well..."

Her face reddened.

"Yes..."

As soon as she said that, Muchina reappeared drinking a bottle of NukaCola.

"Which one?" Muchina tilted her head.

"It didn't say I had to tell who." Kairi replied, grinning.

"Dangit." Muttered Sora.

"Don't get your hopes up lover boy." Andre chuckled.

"Don't be a jerk." Muchina frowned, taking a swig of the strange glowing beverage.

"It's my party I can do what I want!" He smiled like a cat.

Muchina spat out the NukaCola and her eye began to twitch a little.

Then she pulled out the Super Smash Bros Hammer and proceeded to chase Andre around the room.

**"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT SONG!"**

Everyone's eyes had that anime expression of when the character is really shocked and their eyes are just white.

Andre, still running for his life, yelled a battle cry of;** "HASHTAG CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP!"**

Axel picked up the list, skimmed it, and randomly began to river dance.

Everyone just stared, sweatdropping.

Muchina then took the paper back and skimmed it.

"Oh. He was dared to river dance. Anyway, that's all from Chu-Baka!"

Muchina picked up a letter from the bag that had a silver envelope.

"Okay... This one's from **Silverbird22.**" Muchina started as she opened the letter.

She looked inside.

"...Huh?"

She turned it upside down and hit the top of it lightly.

Out fell a person in a silver Organization XIII cloak.

They all simply stared.

The person stood up and waved.

"Hi!" They greeted.

Then they turned and yelled offstage.

"Xylia! **GET OVER HERE!**"

"**NO!**" A voice yelled in the distance.

**"I AM YOUR CREATOR YOU MUST COME HERE!"**

**"WHY?!"**

**"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"** The figure yelled.

"**NO!**" The person yelled again.

"Grrr... I'll be back in a second."

They walked through a corridor of darkness.

All present (including Rodger) just stood there with 'WHAT EVEN-' expressions on their faces.

Ten seconds later the Dark Corridor reappeared and the figure pulled a 18 year old girl who mysteriously looked like young Xeanort except she had sea green eyes and was wearing a gray Organization XVII cloak out with her.

"This is Xylia, a failed replica of Xehanort."

At the name 'Xeanort', the Guardians of Light all began to shift uncomfortably on their feet.

And at the words 'failed replica', Xion averted her gaze from the two.

The figure whispered something into Xylia's ear and she shook her head.

The figure seemed enraged at this.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS XYLIA STOP BEING SO OOC**!" The figure raged at the silver-haired girl.

Xylia curled up into a ball an covered her ears.

"No."

"Well anyways. Hi lovely Kingdom Hearts cast and Muchina. I'm Silver, I live in the realm of-"

The choir bus passed again and the singing was too loud to hear what 'Silver' said.

"Why do I live there you ask? Because Im cool like that." Silver chuckled.

Silver pulled out a piece of paper.

**"TO THE LIST!"**

"Tidus: play Final Fantasy 10."

Tidus tilted his head.

"What is this 'Final Fantasy' you speak of?" He asked.

**"BY THE POWER OF BEING THE AUTHOR!"**

Muchina yelled and snapped her fingers, making Tidus disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Selphie in an overly-hyper way.

"The game room. He'll be back in a little bit." Muchina reassured her.

Then Leon randomly fell from the celling, face planting a third time.

"Sq- I mean Leaon!" Yuffie exclaimed, running to her friend's side.

"Five more minutes..." Leon mumbled into the ground.

**"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!"** Yuffie yelled into his ear.

Leon jumped to his feet like a cat.

**"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"** He yelped.

Sliver seemed unaffected by his sudden appearance and read the next one aloud.

"Squall, go by Squall. No true Final Fantasy fan calls you Leon."

Leon- I mean Squall looked up at Silver.

"What's Final Fantasy?" He tilted his head.

Muchina snapped her fingers again and he disappeared to the game room.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What? He wanted to know." Muchina shrugged.

Silver simply continued reading.

"Terra: You are awesome. 'Nuff said." Silver read.

Terra smiled. "Thanks."

Silver snapped their fingers and Ventus disappeared.

"... What just happened?"

Muchina simply snapped her fingers and a large screen appeared.

It showed a starry-eyed Ventus frolicking though a field of Skittles while it rained pure sugar and marshmallows.

"Oh. Have fun, Ven." Silver chuckled.

Then Tidus and Squall fell from the celling.

"Oh hey guys. Did you have fun?" Muchina grinned at the two.

Tidus curled up into a ball. "..."

Squall was frozen on the ground.

"... Soooo... How did it go?" Muchina asked the two.

Tidus slowly lifted his head to look at her.

"... Am I real? Why am I so bad with a sword? Who's Yuna?" Tidus was shaking.

"... I am not obligated by law to answer anything you ask me about that without my lawyer present." Muchina spoke quickly before poofing.

Tidus crawled into the corner and slowly rocked back and forth.

Then a bunch of sugar rained down on Selphie.

In about ten seconds all the sugar was gone and a twitching, sugar-high Selphie was in its place.

Everything froze except Selphie and she slowly walked out of the room to where Ventus was.

He was frozen as well.

Selphie calmly stuffed her face with marshmallows before going back to the room as everything seemed to go back to normal.

"...Let Selphie have sugar." Silver read.

They all looked at Selphie to see her face covered in marshmallow guts.

"..."

**"YOUR A MARSHMALLOW MURDERER!"** Muchina yelled as she re-appeared.

Selphie promptly fell over unconscious.

"Looks like she'll sleep so soundly she won't hear her teeth rotting." Muchina muttered.

"Now," Silver started as XVII dark corridors appeared.

Out stepped the remaining Organization members and all seven Xeanort's.

All of the Keyblade Wielders immediately summoned their weapons at the sight of them all.

"Now now, we can't have only two antagonists." Silver smiled, gesturing to Vanitas who was sitting on a beanbag reading an issue of 'Villans Monthly' with a picture of Darth Vader on the cover, the headline being 'SITH LORD GOES GOOD! NO MORE VADER!' and AntiSora who was sprawled out lazily on the couch, having nothing to do.

"And besides, its fun to call Master Xeanort Baldynort and Xemnas Mansex." Silver laughed.

Muchina quickly snapped her fingers, creating a large barrier that prevented the two Xeanort's from killing Silver for that comment.

All the other Xeanort's, however, were unfazed.

In fact, Young Xeanort was snickering at the joke.

The only person in front of the barrier was Demyx.

He looked around like a lost puppy.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"Where are we?!" Demanded TerraNort.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Apprentice Xeanort.

"This is an outrage!" Protested Ansem Seeker Of Darkness.

Ten minutes of explaining later...

"Okay now do you guys get it?" Asked Muchina.

The Denizens Of Dark all nodded.

"That's the list..." Silver sighed.

"Wait... Wheres Xylia?" Wondered Young Xeanort.

Xylia appeared behind him with a Keyblade in hand.

**"DIE B***H!**" She screamed as she swung at him.

Silver sighed and dragged her off.

"Alright, I decided to look for some online." Muchina spoke, holding up her laptop.

**(This is just an example of what'll happen if no one leaves any reviews for awhile.)**

She snapped her fingers and a gameshow wheel appeared with all the Kingdom Hearts character's along with the **(Co)**Author**(s)** names on them.

**"WE SHALL SPIN THE WHEEL TO SEE WHO GETS A RANDOM TRUTH OR DARE!"** Muchina cried over-dramatically.

She spun the wheel.

The pointer slowed to stop at Vanitas.

Vanitas groaned in aggravation and walked over to the wheel.

Muchina messed with her laptop for a second before a random monitor appeared above the wheel.

The monitor read

_'Who in the group do you think is the most attracted to you? Why?'_

Vanitas skimmed it and smirked.

"Every girl in the room."

"I don't find you attractive and I'm pretty sure Aqua, Larxene and Marxula don't either. Not sure about the others..." Muchina pointed out.

"Hey!" Marxula growled.

"What? You're pretty gay." Muchina pointed out.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Just for that, you are now dared to sing that one song from West Side Story in a sparkly bikini." Muchina grinned evilly.

Marxula blinked.

"Gladly."

"Wait what-"

Marxula tossed off his cloak, revealing he was already wearing a sparkly pink bikini.

Axel quickly covered his younger companion's eyes.

He then ran around the room.

**"I FEEL PRETYYYYY~!**

**OH SO PRETYYYYY~!**

**I FEEL PRETY AND WITTY AND**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

Marxula then put back on his cloak and sat down.

"...I'm scarred for life..." Muchina held her head in her hands.

"Hey, you asked for it." He shrugged.

"Never mind... Back to the previous question... Who finds Vanitas attractive?" Muchina asked.

The rest of the girls shifted on their feet uncomfortably.

"I think Roxas looks better than him..." Xion muttered loud enough for only Vanitas, the mentioned girls, and Muchina who were standing close to her could hear her.

Vanitas simply shrugged.

"Your loss."

"Well both Sora and Riku are more attractive than him..." Kairi spoke quietly, her face pink.

Riku grinned as Sora turned red.

"Thanks Kairi. I have the feeling that was a little more directed to someone else." Riku chuckled.

Now it was the red-head's turn to turn red.

That was a run on sentence.

Okay moving on!

The last two stayed silent.

Muchina spun the wheel again, and it landed on the words 'game over'.

"Aw... Looks like that means this is the end of this addition of~" Muchina began.

_"Kingdom Hearts~"_ Andre continued.

**"TRUTH!"** Kourtney and Raven yelled.

**"OR!"** Damian yelled.

_**"DARE!"**_ Everyone shouted.


End file.
